Power Rangers Samurai vs Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Took place during the spring of 2012, the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger from the Sentai world for the first time they are now meeting with the Power Rangers Samurai. Thus, Cerberus Division emerge to kill Vladimir Makarov and then soon they will wage a violent war against the Power Rangers & Super Sentai. The beginning of the first Team up between Power Rangers and Super Sentai.
1. Past, Present and Future

**Chapter 1: Past, Present and Future **

On Day 7 March 2013 just 6 months before the Megaforce Ranger emerge; Samurai Rangers is now celebrating their reunion after one year has passed since the destruction of Master Xandred and the Nighlok. Antonio is now arriving after his fishing expedition in France and also Mia is coming back after her cooking lesson in Paris, Mike and Emily is also coming back after Serena was feeling better as for Kevin he is now back in action and also taking a vacation as a Swimming Coach.

Thus, Jayden and Mentor Ji arrive at the park as their comrade is waiting for them and Mia will be cooking for them since her cooking lesson is now improving and she want her team to taste it.

"Mm, Mia you're cooking tastes better than expected" says Kevin. "I guess the cooking lesson pay off, Mia" says Antonio Garcia. "It's too bad Laura is not here to see, I could really let her join in" says Mia Watanabe. "Hey guys, I hope I'm not missing anything" says Laura Shiba walking with her new boyfriend. "Hey, she got a new boyfriend" says Mike. "Yup, its looks like it" says Jayden Shiba. "Guys, I don't she is bring any ordinary boyfriend look at his right hand" says Emily.

"It looks like a—"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Laura Shiba asked. "Actually, we wondering if that is a morpher" says Mike. "It is, my name is Ryan Mitchell Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger" says Ryan Mitchell. "Wow, Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger" says Antonio Garcia. "You guys are amazing; all of you have shown one of the greatest examples of teamwork to your senior Ranger team and I'm proud of all of you" says Ryan Mitchell. "Then, Laura and you can taste my new cooking style" says Mia Watanabe. "Don't mind if we do" says Ryan Mitchell.

Ryan Mitchell has already taking some time off since he was originally working with the Fire Department in the vicinity of the Samurai Ranger, Ryan is somehow working part time with the new Hexagon Organization and in this time the Organization is short staff on every aspect of the division.

However, the Power Rangers should have known that they are fighting against the upcoming enemy which is the Cerberus Scientist Division led by Anatoly Zukov which is originally his division is fighting for the Ultranationalist Russia. Sooner, Anatoly will use his new organization to sweep the power from Makarov and he will bring destruction towards the Ultranationalist but he will continue the war against the world showing the world including the Power Rangers and their allies the true strength of Cerberus Scientist Division. On 20:20:10, Ryan Mitchell and Laura Shiba are now having their first dinner date because this is was their first time as couple getting to together.

"You know, you never did tell about your past" says Laura Shiba. "It's long story and complicated, but for you I will explain it" says Ryan Mitchell as he told his flashback.

**Flashback, Demon Empire Kingdom**

A year after Diabolico got Ryan as a child, Diabolico racing him as his own and first Diabolico must erase his memory except the only memory that Ryan possess in the memory of the cliff falling. As Ryan's age reaches 12 years old, Diabolico trained Ryan as his own son along with Vypra and the new skill Ryan got express him into a complete servant of the Demon Empire for until he's 20th Birthday.

As the year 2003 came in, Ryan made his first job as Diabolico is giving me a mission to infiltrate the aqua base and to find something powerful then it immediately led him to the Titanium Morpher. Since then, he fought against the Lightspeed Rangers and until one day he realize that he father never let him to die and he try to save him but couldn't thus truth finally revealed.

"It was my first mission, I was sent into the aqua base to acquire the Titanium Morpher" "Which eventually, I did" says Ryan Mitchell. "Then, what happen?" Laura asked. "Well, I use it to fight against the Lightspeed Rangers" "It took less than a day to figure out the truth, thus I realize that my dad never really abandon me and I've learn the truth so 2 days later I've join the Lightspeed Ranger" says Ryan Mitchell.

Just after Ryan join the Lightspeed Rangers, he is then being curse by Diabolico and he must destroyed the Cobra from the source which eventually he did destroyed the cobra.

"That wasn't the last of it, right?" Laura Shiba. "No, I was curse by Diabolico plus he put a curse cobra tattoo so the only I can get rid of it is to destroy the Cobra from the source" says Ryan Mitchell.

**End of Flashback,**

"I see, I didn't know you endure that long" says Laura Shiba. "Yeah well, it's not like it happen to everybody" says Ryan Mitchell. "It's a first time for you, Ryan" says Laura Shiba. "By the way, waiter the bill" says Ryan Mitchell. "Waiter, I'll pay mine and his" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Director, I didn't you were here" says Ryan Mitchell. "Director—"He's my boss, Laura" says Ryan Mitchell. "Hey, is there any chance I could meet the Samurai Rangers is it very important?" Director Jerome B. Stone asked. "Okay, when?" Laura asked. "Next week, if possible" says Jerome B. Stone. "Okay, I'll inform them" says Laura Shiba.

Then, Ryan escort Laura back to the Shiba House and Laura had such a great time dating a senior Power Rangers plus Ryan is enjoying dating a rookie Power Rangers members but it is what binds them together.

"You know, it was so great dating a Senior Power Rangers" says Laura Shiba. "Well, it's not to bad dating a rookie" says Ryan Mitchell. "So, I guess I get to give my new girl a goodbye kiss?" Ryan asked. [Both chuckles]

After Ryan made his first kiss to Laura Shiba, Laura then head inside to tell the other Samurai Rangers but she will get some sleep for starters and Ryan he will head back to headquarters in the USS Power Rangers Alliance of the Sky Carrier.

"Hey Ryan, nice girl and cute too" says Eric Myers. "Hey, at least it is much better than yours" says Ryan Mitchell. "You did more that dating did you?" Eric Myers asked. "We shared a kiss, unlike you and your wife" says Ryan Mitchell. "I see—[English Accent] "Incredibly magical kiss with tongue, oh dear wonderful" says Eric Myers. "Eric, you are a demented animal" says Ryan Mitchell. "You know, I am but I could skip the demented part" says Eric Myers.

However, the Samurai Rangers is going to be the first Ranger to meet their Super Sentai counterpart right after they are recruited by the Hexagon Organization Agency then the Megaforce and also others as well will be recruited.

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next Chapter; Chapter 2: Undercover Rangers**


	2. Undercover Ranger

**Chapter 2: Undercover Rangers**

On Day 14 March 2013/2012 in Sentai Universe, Ryan is now working undercover as a driving instructor in the Super Sentai world while Eric will be undercover as a taxi driver but in secret they brought their weapons and morpher just in case of an emergency. Meanwhile at the Shiba Mansion, Hanaori Kotoha is now heading to the Kyoto Driving Academy since she is now ready to learn how to drive after she has pass the test exam.

"Hanaori Kotoha wa, iwai wa anata ga shiken ni gōkaku shitanode, to maiku· Mitcheru wa, anata no insutorakutā ni naru" (Hanaori Kotoha, congratulation since you have passed the exam and Mike Mitchell will be your instructor) says Hideki Kido. "Ashita, watashi wa matte iru yo 9: 30 Ni kaishi sa remasu" (We will begin, tomorrow 9:30 am I'll be waiting) says Ryan Mitchell/Mike Mitchell.

Meanwhile in the Power Rangers universe, Director Jerome Bill Stone arrive at the Shiba and went to talk with the Samurai Rangers for the recruiting section into the Hexagon Organization since 9 Power Ranger team is already accepted into the Organization well most of them.

"Rangers, this is Director Jerome B. Stone and my boyfriend's boss" says Laura Shiba. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm from the Hexagon Organization task to assist and defend planet earth and the rest of the universe" says Jerome B. Stone. "So, what brings you here Director?" Kevin asked. "For a Power Ranger initiative, the idea is to bring one large group of Earth defenders that can assist our Organization for battle we can't fight" says Director Stone. "I see, you meaning us—"Not just you guys but the entire Power Rangers teams, they can meet new friends and help new friends in their time of need" says Director Stone. "You mean we get meet new friends that use the same uniform as ours" says Emily. "We hear rumors from other universe, we don't know if it's true" says Jayden Shiba.

"Well, you'll see soon enough" says Director Stone. "Okay, we've accepted your recruiting" says Mentor Ji. "Okay, meet up at one of ours bases in this city" says Director Stone. "Wait, what about our—"If you are referring to your senior Ranger team, they've been informed and recruited" says Director Stone. "Okay, it's done then" says Jayden Shiba.

Nevertheless, the Samurai Rangers is now accepted into the Hexagon Organization which left the Megaforce Rangers and they haven't been revealed yet. Meanwhile on Day 15 March 2012 in Sentai Universe, Ryan is now teaching Hanaori Kotoha how to drive safely on the road and in order pass the driver's test sooner.

Hanaori Kotoha arrive at the Driving course, but she will soon realize something even greater than her driving skill which she use her Power as a Super Sentai into the new war against the Cerberus Scientist Division.

"Sate sate, anata wa renshū-yō no hoīru ni noru junbi ga dekite imasu ka?" (Alright, are you ready to get on the wheel for practice?) Mike Mitchell asked. "Hai, watashi wa junbi ga dekite imasu" (Yes, I'm ready) says Hanaori Kotoha.

However, Ryan knew that he is being watch from a near distance and the practice driving for Hanaori Kotoha but Ryan is trying to make sure Kotoha relax during driving and never stress every time she drives on the road.

"Anata no shītoberuto o chakuyō shinakereba naranai enjin o kidō suru mae ni sate, oboete" (Okay, remember before starting the engines you must wear your seatbelts) says Ryan Mitchell. "Sate, shītoberuto wa zakutsu shi" (Okay, seat belts buckled) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Dōro de unten-chū Kotoha o shiyō suru to, enjin o kidō shita toki ni anata ga rirakkusu suru hitsuyō ga arimasu oboete iruto" (Kotoha, remember you must relax when you start the engines and while driving on the road) says Ryan Mitchell.

10 minutes later, Kotoha was doing just fined as she reach for the last traffic before heading back plus Ryan was impress and not bad for a young rookie but then things went terrible bad after that.

"Do you have a problem, or you want see my least?" Ryan asked. "Watashi no shazai wa, watashi wa kuruma de michi o mite iru hito ga sukide wa nakatta" (My apologies, I didn't like people watching the way I drive) says Ryan Mitchell. "Sore wa daijōbu senseida, watashi wa anata ni shitsumon o suruhitsuyōgāru to uwasa ga shinkenjā wa, sore ga shinjitsudearu no to onaji chikara o motsu kojin no hito ga iru to iwa rete imasu?" (It's okay sir, I need to ask you a question and the rumor has it that there are individual people that possess the same power as Shinkenger is it true?) Kotoha asked. "Watashi wa shinkenjā to shite sono chikara o motte iru kojin wa, osoraku betsu no uchū de no dōmeikunidearu ka dō kotaeha, ika o sanshō shite kudasai" (I see, the answer is if the individual that possess that power as Shinkenger probably could be allies in a different universe) says Ryan Mitchell.

"Osoroshī, anata wa saidai no kudō insutorakutā wa ima made ari" (Awesome, you are the greatest driving instructor ever) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Anata – arigatōgozaimasu, Oriru Kotoha" (Thank you—Kotoha get down) says Ryan as his put Kotoha down from the window.

Then, Ryan pull out his MP5 Submachine to kill enemy driver and he take over the wheel to drive.

"Chottomatte, Kotoha-chan" (Hold on, Kotoha-chan) says Ryan. "Sorera no hito, kōshi wa daredesu ka?" (Who are those guys, instructor?) Kotoha asked. "Karera wa pawārenjāsamurai ni au kikai o eta mae ni, watashi no yoi suisokude wa, karera wa shinkenjā o korosu tame ni kanōsei ga ansatsu sa reru" (My good guess, they are assassin possibly to kill Shinkenger before they got a chance to meet with the Power Rangers Samurai) says Ryan Mitchell.

"Overlord Command, this is PR-08 request immediate back up and air support at Tokyo Park" says Ryan. [Ringing] "Kotoha, dono yō ni anata no unten shiken ga arimasu ka?" (Kotoha, how is your driving test?) Lord Takeru Shiba asked. "Sore wa jūsei ga nakereba, yoku yatte" (Doing well, if it weren't for the gunshot) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Nani o hanashite iru no?" (What are you talking about?) Takeru Shiba asked. [Crashed]

With the sound of gun fire, the Shinkenger head for the Park but Samurai is already on the way and hopefully the Samurai could work together with the Shinkenger which it will prove to be confusing during the encounter.

"Ryan, back up is on the way E.T.A 6 minutes and Shinkenger E.T.A 3 minutes" says Taylor Earnhardt. "Hang on buddy, I got the Samurai Ranger with we will be there in 3 minutes" says Carter Grayson.

"Kotoha wa watashitachiha tasuke ga kuru shimatta shinpaishinaidekudasai, watashi wa sore wa watashitachi ga watashinonamaeha Raian· mitcheruhekisagon'ējento kōshiki-tekina hōhō ni yotte keishitsu tenkan sa reta saikōda to omoimasu" (Kotoha, don't worry we got help coming and I guess it is best we transformed by the way my name is Ryan Mitchell Hexagon Agent Official) says Ryan Mitchell. "Anata wa migi no insutorakutādearu,-go ni shitsumon o suru" (You are right instructor, ask question later) says Hanaori Kotoha. "IPPITS SOUJOU" says Hanaori Kotoha.

At the Tokyo Park, over 100,000 Cerberus Assassin is attacking which Hanaori Kotoha and his instructor is fighting against them until reinforcement arrive but one of the Cerberus Commander Alex Lynch is now watching his force killing the Shinkenger. 3 minutes later, Samurai Rangers got there first, and then the Shinkenger arrive there just in time to see the Samurai Ranger morph.

"Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Samurai Rangers. "About time, you guys show and morphed" says Ryan Mitchell. "Watashi wa karera ga shinkenjā to onaji chikara o motsu hito ga iru to omou, matte" (Wait, I think that's they are the people that possess the same power as the Shinkenger) says Shirashi Mako. "IPPITS SOUJOU" says Shinkenger. "IKKAN KENJOU" says Umemori Genta.

However, Cerberus force is not going to give up and they keep on fighting even if their reinforcement is already here. Shinkenger and Samurai Ranger fought together in the confusion, but they will have their explanation and meeting soon enough right after the engagement ended.

**Shiba Mansion, 20:10:14 **

Eventually, the Cerberus Assassin was neutralized but their commanders flee from the city and now Ryan along Eric and Carter took both the Shinkenger & Samurai Rangers back the Shiba Mansion.

"Sorry about that Kotoha, I guess you really deserve the license" says Ryan Mitchell. "Thank you" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Okay, let's get acquaintance before explanation" "Jayden Shiba, Red Samurai Ranger" says Jayden Shiba. "Takeru Shiba, Shinken Red and I believe we have the same surname" says Takeru Shiba. "Correct, I guess we're not related" says Jayden Shiba. "Well my turn, I'm Mike Green Samurai Ranger and I don't have last name" says Mike. "Tani Chiaki, pleasure to meet you" says Tani Chiaki. "Kevin, I'm the Blue Samurai Ranger and Swimming instructor" says Kevin. "Ikenami Ryuunosuke, Shinken Blue and pleasure to be here with you" says Ikenami Ryuunosuke.

"Mia Watanabe, Pink Samurai Ranger and try some of my dishes" says Mia Watanabe. "Shirashi Mako, I will be happy to taste them" says Shirashi Mako. "I'm Emily, Yellow Samurai Ranger and you look like the same age as I am" says Emily. "I'm Hanaori Kotoha, Shinken Yellow and let's hang out together" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Antonio Garcia, Gold Samurai Ranger and try some of my fish" says Antonio Garcia. "I'm Umemori Genta, try my sushi then my friend" says Umemori Genta.

"You know, I've heard about the Go-Go V but I've never knew that they have a Titanium Sentai" says Ryuunosuke. "It is because they never have one" says Jayden Shiba. "That's right, well I have to head back and it is getting late" says Ryan Mitchell. "Oh yeah, that reminds me can we stay here for a couple days?" Jayden Shiba asked. "Sure, as long as you guys help us take those guys down and I will agree" says Ji. "Well, then I'll head back and good night everyone I'll see you guys tomorrow" says Ryan Mitchell. "Well, let's get you guys unpacked then" says Hanaori Kotoha.

Samurai Rangers will stay there for a few days; they will stay there until the enemy is vanquished and their mission is completed. This is a great opportunity for the Shinkenger to get to know their counterpart a bit more and socially,

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay tune on the next Chapter, Chapter 3 – Hail Cerberus**


	3. Hail Cerberus

**Chapter 3: Hail Cerberus**

**Ultranationalist HQ Chelyabinsk, Russia**

**02:10:10**

On Day 15 March 2012, Vladimir Makarov is quite impressive the way Anatoly Zukov sends his assassin to take down the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger but Makarov decide to rid his division from his grasp and Zukov was not going to let it happen. Just a few hours before dawn, Ultranationalist force meet up with Zukov's forces in Chelyabinsk so that Makarov want to gain control of his division and then kill Zukov for good so that he can use the Cerberus division to lay waste of the world including the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"_Tovarishch Zukov, vy sdelali prekrasnuyu rabotu i teper' vashe vremya delayetsya_" (Comrade Zukov, you have done a fine job and now your time is done) "_Surrender vashego podrazdeleniya, ya pozvolyu vam zhit' dol'she_" (Surrender your division, I will let you live longer) says Makarov. "_Nyet, Otdel Cerberus budet borot'sya pod moim komandovaniyem i tak ubit' ikh vsekh_" (No, the Cerberus Division will fight under my command and so kill them all) says Zukov.

His Cerberus force including Cerberus Air Force and Tank Regiment fought back against the Ultranationalist then one by one the Ultranationalist was demolish and Makarov then flee for his life.

"_Makarov, vy trus i ya klyanus', ya naydu tebya_" (Makarov, you coward and I swear I will find you) says Zukov. "_Herr Zukov, chto o zaklyuchennykh ser?_" (Herr Zukov, what about the prisoner sir?) Alex Lynch asked. "_YA pozvolyu im zhit', yesli oni zakhotyat sluzhit' so mnoy pod moim komandovaniyem_" (I will let them live if they choose to serve with me, under my command) says Zukov.

**USS Power Rangers Alliance Sky Carrier, Interrogation Room**

**3 day after the downfall of the Ultranationalist Terrorist**

**13:10:23 **

Zukov manage to take down the Ultranationalist forces that still loyal towards Makarov, within 3 days he has overthrow the Ultranationalist forces and also Makarov is now in exile plus he is hiding from his enemy and his traitor Anatoly Zukov.

On Day 18 March 2012, he has no choice but to let the Hexagon force arrest him for safety which he actually surrender himself to Ryan Mitchell and Eric Myers plus he is brought into the interrogation room. However upon questioning, Makarov wanted to speak with the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger one last time plus he wants the Samurai Rangers & their counterpart to be his bodyguard for a testimony against the Cerberus Division but they knew it wasn't enough and Zukov is hunting Makarov.

"I don't like this, Mike-san" says Tani Chiaki. "Me too, I didn't agree with this" says Mike. "I didn't want this either, my friend" says Ryan Mitchell. "Agent Mitchell, are you here to see the prisoner sir?" Joey Cassidy asked. "No, they are soldiers" says Ryan Mitchell. "Okay, let them in" says Joey Cassidy. "I've got a bad feeling about this, man" says Nick Cassidy.

[Digital Number pressed] [Blast Door Open] "Ah the Samurai Ranger and their counterpart, my bodyguard" says Vladimir Makarov. "Enough of that, Makarov" says Jayden Shiba. "Why are we here anyway?" Jayden asked. "To protect me, as my loyal bodyguard and you will protect me from the Cerberus Division" says Vladimir Makarov. "Wait a minute, Zukov wants you dead and we thought you've already accept his division?" Emily asked. "I did accept his division but not himself, he has already taken down most of my party members that refuse to join him and also declare me as his number 1 threat" says Vladimir Makarov.

"Maybe it is your punishment, Russian pigs" says Kevin. "Maybe, you will regret you say—"Enough of this, let's get this over with then" says Jayden. "I agree, you betray us and you will be hanging to death" says Takeru Shiba.

After Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger agree to protect Makarov, Zukov then receive news that Makarov is using the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger as protection from the Cerberus division possibly Zukov wants him dead so that he can commence his declaration of war. As the Samurai Rangers and their counterpart exit the carrier, they are now bring the prisoner to the NATO base in Hamburg, Germany and they will remain there until further notification is being informed by the director of the Hexagon Agency Official.

"Captain, we got 10 red signatures coming in fast" says Sergeant Hans Muller. "That's the Cerberus, Hans" says Captain David Webb, Pilot Captain. "I see them, firing missile T.O.T 7 seconds" says Sergeant Hans Muller. "Dog Hound 2-1, this is Jester 6-1 entering your air space and we're coming in hot" says Jack Reed. "Well, that's one problem solve" says Captain David Webb. "Alright, we're coming in towards the NATO base" says Sergeant Hans Muller. "Okay mate, take the prisoner to that prison shed" says Lieutenant Soap MacTavish.

"You guys got here just in time; the enemy already knew you were coming and they are sending their force to attack this base" says Lieutenant Muhammad Farhan. "Zukov is coming for him, our orders were to protect him" says Jayden Shiba. "I know my friend, my best advice is that one of help us strengthen the defense" says Lieutenant Muhammad Farhan. "Okay, Ryuunosuke and I will go" says Kevin. "Chiaki and I will accompany you, Kevin" says Mike.

**Cerberus Base Operation; 10 miles East of Hamburg**

**17:30:00, 4 hours 20 minutes after the Power Rangers Samurai and Shinkenger arrive at the NATO base in Hamburg**

Tania Zukav is now arriving at the Cerberus Base of Operation just 10 miles East of Hamburg, Zukov give her about 200,000 brand new Cyborg soldiers marked with the Cerberus Division logo and then Anatoly Zukov arrive at the base of Operation to inspect the Cerberus Great Army before the Operation begins.

"_Tovarishch Zukov, eto udovol'stviye privetstvovat' vas zdes' i moi voyska gotovy_" (Comrade Zukov, it is pleasure to welcome you here and my troops are ready) says Tania Zukav. "_Khorosho tovarishch; nashe podrazdeleniye budet ostriye i my pokazyvayem Power Rangers & ikh soyuznikov, chto my prednaznachennyye dlya velichiya_" (Good Comrade; our division will be the spearhead and we show the Power Rangers & their allies that we are destined for greatness) "_My budem borot'sya v gorakh, v more i v more borot'sya v vozdukhe boleye vazhno my nikogda ne sdadimsya_" (We will fight in the mountains, under the sea and into the sea, fight in the air more important we shall never surrender) says Anatoly Zukov.

"_Raduysya Cerberus, tovarishch_" (Hail Cerberus, Comrade) says Tania Zukav. "HAIL CERBERUS!" Cerberus Cyborg troops shouted. "_Khorosho a teper' Tania, ya dolzhen byt' v nebo resheniy ya vizhu vse, i pri neobkhodimosti ya khochu Makarov mertv a ne zhivym_" (Good and now Tania, I must be at the sky making I'm seeing everything and if necessary I want Makarov dead rather than alive) says Anatoly Zukov. "_S udovol'stviyem rassmotrim eto sdelat' tovarishcha_" (With pleasure, consider it done comrade) says Tania Zukav.

Anatoly Zukov aboard his chopper to watch the battle from there, Tania is to lead over 200,000 Cerberus Cyborg soldiers to attack the NATO base at Hamburg and their objective is to kill Vladimir Makarov for good. As the NATO's force prepare their defense, Kotoha and Emily went to talk to each other and is to commemorate their meeting including a friendship between the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger.

"Emily, you're Gold Ranger and mine were exactly the same attitude" says Kotoha. "Yeah, sometimes even I need Mike to cheer me up and as for Antonio he normally has the same attitude as Genta" says Emily. "Except, he is a fisherman and Genta is a sushi seller" says Kotoha. "Yes, I guess my team leader share one similarity that they both use face their enemy rivalry like Juuzhou and Decker" says Emily. "Yeah, we've almost our lord same as your team almost lost your team leader" says Hanaori Kotoha.

"Yeah, we always must remember that we must fight as one" says Emily. "Yeah, all for one and one for all" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Listen, how about our team went to the beach when this is done?" Emily asked. "Sure, I'll try to talk to my Lord-sama" says Hanaori Kotoha. [Laughing from distance] "They're sure seemed happy, you know I bet they are thinking of going to the beach when this is done" says Kevin. "Yeah, spending our free time at the beach will be fun together" says Ryuunosuke.

"Well, let's hope we can make it through" says Mike. "Hey Mike, you and me possibly shares the same lover" says Tani Chiaki. "You know, I think you might be right and I was thinking to marry her" says Mike. "Same as I would, Mike" says Tani Chiaki.

On 18:00:00, Cerberus force led by Tania Zukav is now preparing to breach the East fence and possibly to hit the hood from the East but the rest of the Cerberus forces will commence the attack on the West fence. NATO forces is trying to prevent the enemy from reaching towards the hood, protecting Makarov is their only priority and the enemy must wanted him dead so badly.

In the East Fence, enemy force has just breach in and now attacking the hood but Antonio, Genta, Ryuunosuke, Kevin, Mike and Chiaki is now fighting back the enemy forces before they could get a chance to kill Makarov. Over 100,000 troops attack the hood from the east, enemy forces were equipped with ultra tactical vest and also AK-102 Assault Rifle & HK G-46 Assault rifle but they were no match against the Power Rangers Samurai and Shinkenger with a superior teamwork.

However, enemy forces brought in tanks and armored vehicle to hammer down allied position and new tanks like the T-95 open fire the 155mm Gun shells but it took the NATO forces some time to take those tanks down because of its powerful armor protection and it seems the only way to hit an enemy tank that powerful is either at the turret or rear side. However, the Javelin Missile can still hit enemy from every angle and the enemy forces keep on attacking but somehow the enemy fall back and the base successfully defended plus the enemy is going to come back.

"Well, that went well" says Mike. "Yeah, they're going to come back" says Antonio. "Don't worry, we can't handle them that is if our backup is not here" says Jayden Shiba. "Why are we protecting this scumbag?" Takeru Shiba asked. "Orders are orders, we have no choice" says Jayden Shiba.

As the second enemy offensive is being prepare, allied forces in Berlin is now mobilizing to reinforce their allies at Hamburg and over 300,000 troops is now departing because the enemy is going to kill Makarov then finish off the Power Rangers & their allies. Nevertheless, Zukov's goal is to kill Makarov and Zukov can still respect the old the enemy of my enemy stuff with a possibility that Zukov won't order the killing of the Power Rangers for now. Tania Zukav can't wait anymore, she went to kill him for her to receive the credit and Zukov's order is still specific that only target Makarov not the others.

Meanwhile, Zukov enters the fight and then approach Takeru Shiba & Jayden Shiba to face him plus during his 10 year tribulation with the Ultranationalist and he is a master swordsman possibly enough to face both Jayden & Takeru.

"Well, it is quite surprise to finally meet both Shinken Red and Red Samurai Rangers" says Anatoly Zukov. "Why are you here anyway, Zukov?" Jayden asked. "I'm here only to kill Makarov, why are you here?" Zukov asked. "We are following an order, that's all" says Jayden Shiba. "Comrade, don't waste your time following some fools order" says Anatoly Zukov. "Alright, let's see what you got comrade" says Takeru Shiba.

However in the Hood, Emily and Hanaori Kotoha is defending the entrance as thousands of Cerberus soldiers is attacking the entrance but then Makarov somehow blow up a wall to escape from there leaving to die.

"Come on Emily, let's not give up" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Sure—Oh no, Kotoha contact your lord, Makarov is escaping" says Emily. [Phone ringing] "Takeruha, makarofu wa mori ni nigeru-sa" (Takeru, Makarov is escaping to the forest) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Kare wa mori ni tōtatsu suru mae ni anata ga itta ka dō, soshite kare o tomeru" (What do you said, then stop him before he reaches the forest) says Takeru Shiba.

Nevertheless, Tania Zukav open fire her newest Dragunov Mk VI Sniper Rifle and kill Vladimir Makarov plus it also made the Cerberus force to retreat and just like Zukov said his mission for today.

"Why are you're troops is—"Retreating, I've order them too and I'm only here to kill Makarov just like the old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend but our war will soon begin" "I was see soon, comrade" says Anatoly Zukov.

Then, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger return back to the Mansion plus the mission is actually a complete success but Makarov decide to escape and there is no exception for munity or treason. Therefore, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger must remain focus to face the Cerberus Division because they will send one of their toughest officers and soldiers to face them in a violent war.

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay tune on the next Chapter, Chapter 4 – Green Power**


End file.
